1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus with a video display. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cooking apparatus on which the users can watch TV programs during cooking, and can observe visitors by monitoring the video signal from video cameras, and can also visually recognize cooking information which is stored in the microprocessor through the TV screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the automation of various machines and apparatuses, people have been provided with greater convenience and leisure time, as they no longer have to perform tasks the old fashioned way.
For an example of the old fashioned way, consider a conventional cooking apparatus. It usually required the close surveillance by the operator and also the use of extra aids, such as thermometers and timers to indicate when food is to be cooked.
A conventional oven also cannot help the operator avoid interruptions. For instance, if the doorbell rings, the operator would usually have to leave the cooking area to see who is visiting.